


Always a First Time

by DiamondDustOhSnap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Time, HighSpecs, Ignea, Ignis x Aranea, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondDustOhSnap/pseuds/DiamondDustOhSnap
Summary: Ignis gets some "inspiration" from a magazine article.





	Always a First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I told some fandom friends about how I got myself off for the first time to a poster of Fox Mulder. And it made me think, what if Ignis had a similar experience? So here’s an interesting bit of HighSpecs for you…

It had been a long day for Ignis. Training with the young prince had been grueling, considering Noctis was more interesting in sitting and moaning and playing on his phone than actually wielding a sword. Ignis supposed he couldn’t blame him, being only 10 years old and hardly the spitting image of royalty, but it had been frustrating nonetheless. 

Once their session was finished, Ignis made his way back to his room to shower before dinner, but not before stopping off in the research library for a new book or two. After picking out a couple of titles on the history of Lucis and international politics, he noticed some new magazines at the check-out counter. There was a selection from Niflheim, which the library sometimes stocked as a means of understanding the culture there. Ignis enjoyed reading these, because it gave him a chance to get into the mind of their supposed enemy, so he grabbed a couple of copies and went on his way. 

Back in his room, he showered quickly and walked back to his desk to check the schedule for dinner that evening. Good, he still had a bit of time.   
That’s when one of the Niflheim covers caught his eye. It was a cheesy lifestyle magazine (Ignis’ favorite, for the recipes), and in the bottom right corner was a picture of a group of girls in training gear with the headline, “Meet the Rising Girls of the Niflheim Army! Pg. 42.” 

He flipped the magazine open casually as he sat on his bed, wearing only a towel around his waist. 

On the first page was another group shot of the girls, all wearing army attire that they had modified to look more scandalous and appropriate for trashy readers. T-shirts were made sleeveless, crew necklines were turned into deep Vs, midriffs were exposed, and skirts were chopped to within an inch of their life. The article promised to highlight some of the most promising girls in the class with interviews and photos of their fighting style. 

His eyes ran across the girls in the picture, all aged from their late teens to their early twenties. Ignis figured he might as well read this and take a look at the photos; it could give him an insight to their fighting styles, after all. 

Yes, that was the reason why. 

He glanced at the first few girls, all very attractive and fit, featured in majestic poses, closeups of their well-made-up faces, and little paragraphs on their favorite things about army bootcamp. Ignis felt a slight stirring at the sight of their exposed skin, but he ignored the feeling like he always did, knowing that in a few minutes it would subside. 

He flipped past another couple of girls when he arrived at an entire spread devoted to one girl only, stopping him dead in his tracks. Try as he might, he couldn’t bring himself to turn another page. 

She was beautiful like all the others, yes, but there was something else behind her eyes: a danger, a challenge. She looked at the camera like she was about to reach right through the picture and pull him in, then step on his face till he cried for mercy. And yet, something else told him that she would cradle him in her arms after, laying kisses on the very bruises that she left. Her figure moved in enticing shapes, her chest held out proudly and her bare legs toned and slender. Her name was Aranea Highwind, and even that in itself seemed to further invite his curiosity. 

Ignis brought the page closer to his eyes, look at the details of the Niflheim army girl. The more he stared, the more he felt like he was falling into her world, and before he realized what was happening, his stirring had turned into a full-blown erection. 

That was odd. 

He had woken up with it before, but usually ignoring it sorted the problem out. He knew about it in theory, having read a few books on puberty and sexuality (for Noctis, of course, considering he was coming up to that age), but he wasn’t entirely sure what his personal stance was on the matter. Is a future King’s advisor to indulge in such carnal pleasures? Or is it better to ignore them and remain focused on the tasks at hand? Somewhere in Ignis’ mind, he had decided that giving in to desire would only work against him, and he was stronger than that anyway. 

Until he had Aranea Highwind photographed in a rather striking pose with a lance, arm above her head and ready to let the weapon fly, a white shirt tied so it showed her midriff, and a skirt so short it exposed her underwear. Not to mention her cleavage… 

Before Ignis realized what he was doing, his towel had come undone, exposing him completely. 

A little shocked by his actions, he thought it best to keep his hands on the magazine and read her interview instead. 

“I like to be a little unpredictable,” she said. “It keeps things interesting, and whoever you’re going up against will never know what hit ’em.” 

Oh gods, this wasn’t helping his now-twitching hand. 

“People think I’m into big, tough guys, but I actually like them a bit more intellectual. And lean.”

Oh boy. 

“I’m in an all-girl class here! Of course things happen. But I’ll never kiss and tell…”

Fuck. 

Ignis’ hand was now firmly on his erection, not moving but not leaving either. He had never touched himself like this before, but the more he stared at Aranea’s cleavage, at the muscles on her quads, the more futile his inaction became. He started to stroke himself. 

He had half a mind to stop. Yes, he’d found himself attracted to people before—both girls and boys—but these were not the sort of thoughts that he indulged himself in. But now, thanks to Aranea Highwind, he threw all caution to the wind and furiously continued his task. 

He wasn’t even sure what was going to happen at the peak of whatever he was working toward, but soon enough he was arching his back and breathing in sharply. Suffice it to say, the magazine was not going back to the research library anytime soon. 

Panting and sweating, Ignis lay on the bed afterward for several minutes. He looked at Aranea’s closeup of her face, at those dangerous eyes of hers, and saw far more warmth this time. He swore he could see a smirk on her mouth, as if she knew what he had done. His heart swelled with affection, though at what he did not know, because after all, she was only a picture. And now, a rather sticky one. 

But he may have fallen just a little bit in love with her in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this didn't come off as weird, considering Ignis is like 12 here. I just couldn't resist a brief exploration of his first time.
> 
> Now, back to finishing a SpecsHighSpecs story ;)


End file.
